


From Link's Perspective

by WarmWinter



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarmWinter/pseuds/WarmWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. A self-explanatory title, From Link’s Perspective. AllenxLink, one sided.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Link's Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is in the form of drabbles which were meant to help practice writing. Truth is that the drabble themes I thought of could have been done in any order but this was one way I wanted to do it. They seem to fit somehow.  
> The theme ‘Experimentation’ occurs about two years after they meet in ‘Decision’. Allen just turned sixteen in ‘Experimentation’ and Link was nineteen at the time (Just to give a time difference :P)  
> Goodness, the age difference… O.o  
> Also, thank you both so much Clarra-Night and DaNextDarkLord for being the betas. I had no idea how awful my grammar was before seeing the comments :P

**Life**  
For as long as he could remember, Link has always been told who to be by others.  
His parents told him to be a good student, kids his age told him to be more outgoing, relatives told him to be sensible, teachers told him to be the highest achiever he could be, the local priest told him to be devoted only to God.  
What would he have been like if no one told him to be anything?  
Everybody had roles and expectations came with roles. Link needed to perform perfectly in the play called Life.  
He had no other options.

**Chance**  
What was chance? His teachers told him that it was a probability and a probability was a value saying how likely it was that something occurred.  
How likely was it, then, that he would suddenly have a heart attack and die in his backyard? How likely was it that he would turn out the way he had? Or another way, even?  
How likely would it be for him to make a frien-  
The person lost their grip on the branch above him, fell, and landed on Link below.  
What were the chances of that happening?  
…Oh well. It happened anyway.

**Decision**  
Link’s poor head felt the ache for days afterwards. He remembered the teenager begging him not to call the police, after he jumped off Link, apologetic.  
He had no idea why the teenager panicked until he heard a police car patrolling nearby, sirens blaring.  
He remembered the grey eyes that silently pleaded. He looked younger than Link. Even with white hair, the facial tattoo and dark clothing, he looked harmless somehow.  
Against his better judgement, Link decided not to call the police. He said that if they questioned him though, he would be truthful.  
…Did he make a good decision?

**Food**  
The white-haired teenager came back a week later. Obviously he must have evaded the police if he came back. He apparently lost a gold earring in the backyard and wanted to find it.  
At some point, it became a regular occurrence for Allen Walker to visit. They hung out in the afternoons often. He wondered why Allen kept coming back. Link was too serious and not outgoing at all. What did Allen want?  
“It’s because you’re actually nice. You could’ve called the police, but didn’t.” Allen said whilst eating.  
…The truth came out moments later: “Also, your cakes are amazing!”

**Experimentation**  
Allen Walker was an interesting person. Interesting people had a tendency to do interesting things, and not all looked highly upon. Boringly, Link tended to avoid anything remotely interesting.  
However, once it happened, he found it difficult to turn away.  
It began with him taking a nap one afternoon. Allen played a joke by planting an icing-coated kiss on his lips – a twist on the Disney princess stories.  
Link was horrified and kept thinking about it weeks later. He realised afterwards that he might like the sensation. Or was it the sweet icing he liked?  
Allen completely supported experimenting together.

 

**Change**  
Reflecting over their relationship, nearly a year later, Link felt that he had changed. He rationalized that the release of complex chemicals in his body must have influenced the change in his perception.  
Dopamine, norepinephrine, oxytocin….  
It was the closest to a high that Link had ever experienced.  
His parents had no idea of the development with the friend Link “met in college”. They had no idea how they actually met or of the truth that Allen was still in high school.  
Link felt, for the first time, that he had choices.  
He liked having Allen Walker in his life.

**Betrayal**  
Choices were never for Link. He wanted Allen in his life but should have known better.  
Allen forgot his phone at Link’s place. As per usual.  
However, the phone was unlocked this time. Some texts came in. He stood with Allen’s phone in his hand and stared blankly at them. The text correspondence had begun months ago.  
Who the hell was Lenalee?  
Allen was upset and questioning his sexuality. He was afraid of hurting his “gay friend” by being truthful- wanting “to end it”.  
Betrayal cut painfully inside. Link said nothing of the texts but ended “it”.  
Whatever “it” was.

**Resentment**  
He had never resented anyone more than he resented Allen Walker. The humiliation, that something went on for so long without his notice, burned deeply inside.  
If only Allen never let it go on, if only Allen never wanted to “experiment” …if only they had never met.  
Link was better off before meeting him. He was fine with how he was, with his roles. He knew what to do to succeed in life and he never wanted to change in ways he had.  
Not until he developed those feelings.  
He hated that idiot.  
Why did it hurt so damn much?

**Unrequited love**  
Unrequited love was terrible, Link thought.  
In the beginning, he felt betrayed by Walker. Now, years later, he realised that he had never ‘had’ him. It was all in Link’s head that he became so attached, that Walker could possibly feel that way towards him.  
Their ‘relationship’ was all just experimenting. It began with a joke. Nothing exclusive or personal like a relationship. He resented how much Allen Walker changed him, of how involved the other was in his change and new experiences.  
Walker was happily married now. To Lenalee Lee.  
He never stood a chance against that wonderful girl.

**New perspective**  
Time was not the only thing needed to get over the pain, Link realised. He knew that life still went on, but love never went away.  
Neither did pain.  
It took a fatal car accident, involving Allen and Lenalee, to make Link realise how precious life was. What did his feelings mean in comparison to forever losing his friend?  
He would rather be friends and live with those feelings. He wished that he had known earlier. Link took custody of their young daughter, with Koumi, and raised her how they would have wanted to.  
A change in perspective was necessary.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading!


End file.
